Shine
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: [PataGato] Its the 18th! Like I promised, another update. This is a oneshot on Gatomon's feelings for Patamon. Kind of a sequel to The Enemy It is an 'allinone'. You will see why inside. Read and Review please.


Hiya guys! I'M BACK! MUAHAHA! Well, that's what I said, so of course I'd be back by the 18th...a promise is a promise. Anyways, this is my first one-shot-drabble-song fic -- I call it the all-in-one. o.O. The words of this song just made me think of this! I hope you like it. When I heard my sister singing this song I was screaming and jumping up and down from excitement. I think that the words suit Gatomon perfectly. This one is based on my previous fic, The Enemy, and it is just more thoughts of Gatomon/Angewomon on Patamon/Angemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the song used in this fic, called Shine. It is by Regine Velasquez and her writer(s).

Okee... the line breaks are not working on my comp, so ...

--------------------------------------------

**Shine **

**By: Koumiko**

--------------------------------------------

.:Gatomon's POV:.

3 years later (A/N: The characters are the age of what they were in Digimon 02)

I was in the Kamiya's house in Kari's room. It was Saturday and the digidestined were planning to have a picnic in the park. She was taking a shower getting ready and I was waiting for her to finish. She was kind enough to leave the radio on so I could listen to it as I lay in her bed, thinking. I was about to fall asleep from boredom, then I heard a song that shot me awake instantly. It reminded me of Patamon, especially back when he had told me he had loved me. I smiled as I remembered the first time I heard the words from Angemon's mouth. The song played and I listened to it carefully, understanding the words, and finding the deeper meaning of them in my life.

"That's Shine for you guys, by Regine Velasquez. I can't believe that she was from the darkness, with a beautiful voice like that. Thank you for the request, Michiko. She dedicates it to her boyfriend and fiancée. You are listening to 123.4 FM…" The DJ's voice concluded at the end of the song. Kari opened the door of her bathroom, fully dressed and combing her wet, brown hair.

"Hey, Kari, do you know that song, Shine?" I asked almost immediately.

"Wow, Gatomon, I would've thought that you would be asleep by now…At least, that's what you always do." Kari remarked. "Oh, yes I have heard of it. Why?"

"Um… I like it, that's all." Kari looked at me in a confused way.

"Do you want me to make a CD of it for you?" She asked slowly. Did she read my mind? "Its by Regine Velasquez right?" I nodded.

Within minutes the CD was in the CD player and earphones were on my ears and I listened to the song while I sat in Kari's backpack, on our way to the park.

_There I was_

_Alone in the shadows_

_Couldn't find my way_

I remembered how Myotismon had brainwashed me, and killed Wizardmon. He was my only friend, and he died to save me. At least when Wizardmon was alive, I had a companion, and someone to talk to on bad days. I couldn't explain how I felt when he died... the pain, the emptiness. I just grew more lost on who I was, and what my purpose is...

_Then you came in_

_And brought along the sunshine_

_And now you're here to stay_

Angemon had taken care of Kari and I when we were separated from the others, _he_ was the only person who comforted me when Wizardmon died. Only _he_ knew how I felt. _He_'s the only person who I would confide in now that Wizardmon was gone. _He_'s the only person who had told me those words...

_You made me shine_

_Shine_

_Like the stars in the heaven_

_Shine, shine_

_You keep me shining through_

_Shine, shine_

_With the light that you've given_

_It's true I'm shining on all because of you_

We arrived at the park and light shone brightly in my eyes as Kari opened her backpack. My eyes were temporarily blinded as I adjusted from dark vision to light vision. I see Patamon and he flies happily towards me.

"Hey Gatomon! What are you listening to?" I just smile at him as I listen to the words. He looks at me intently with his large green eyes.

_So watch me glow _

_A light shines within me _

_People ask me why _

_And I just smile _

_And tell them you're the reason _

_I cast the darkness aside _

Tears filled my eyes as I realized just how much this song reflected how I thought of Patamon. I looked at Patamon, still smiling. What an odd sight to see that I was crying and smiling. He looked at me worriedly.

"Aw, Gatomon, what's wrong? Don't cry..." He wiped a tear off my fur with his paws.

_You made me shine Shine _

_Like the stars in the heaven _

_Shine, shine _

_You keep me shining through _

_Shine shine _

_With the light that you've given _

_Its true Im shining on all because of ... _

_Like the stars in the heaven its true _

_Im shining on all because of you..._

The song ended, and I finally took the earphones off my ears. I grabbed Patamon and hugged him tightly.

"It was you, Patamon..' I mumbled in his ear. He felt kind of stiff in my arms.

"Uh...me?" He asked, slightly afraid of me.

"You brought me to the light." I added. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek, his face still looking confused. I laughed. "Nevermind, Pata. I love you." At this, he smiled and hugged me happily. He finally understood.

THE END

--------------------------------------------

Ok, I guess this isn't my greatest fic, but I just HAD to use the song! I didn't use the whole song though, but the ones that made the most sense were on this fic. :3. I hope you Patagato fans still like it though. Please review !

--------------------------------------------


End file.
